Tutter The Red Nosed Mouse
Cast *Tutter (from Bear in the Big Blue House) as Rudolph *Ojo (from Bear in the Big Blue House) as Clarice *Leo (from Little Einsteins) as Hermey *Ernest Otter (from PB&J Otter) as Yukon Cornelius *Bear (from Bear in the Big Blue House) as Donner *Ursa (from Bear in the Big Blue House) as Mrs. Donner *Snook (from It's A Big Big World) as Sam The Snowman *Big Bird (from Sesame Street) as Santa Claus *Granny Bird (from Sesame Street) as Mrs. Claus *Dragon Maleficent (from Sleeping Beauty) as The Abominable Snow Monster of the North *Mortimer Mouse (from House of Mouse and Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as Comet *Sparky (from Pokemon) as Fireball *King Triton (from The Little Mermaid) as Clarice's Father *Simba (from The Lion King) as King Moonracer *Wubbzy (from Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) as Charlie In The Box *Thomas the Tank Engine as The Choo Choo Train With Square Wheels *Duck (Animals) as Bird That Swims *Ord (from Dragon Tales) as A Cowboy That Rides An Ostrich *Kermit the Frog (from The Muppet Show) as Scooter *Phanpy (from Pokemon) as A Stuffed Elephant *Max (from Max and Ruby) as Gun Pistol That Shoots Jelly *Twilight Sparkle (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Dolly For Sue *Jay Jay (from Jay Jay the Jet Plane) as The Airplane Toy *Various Mice as Other Reindeer Shows and Movies Used *Bear in the Big Blue House *Little Einsteins *PB&J Otter *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *House of Mouse *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Pokemon *Jay Jay the Jet Plane *The Lion King *Dragon Tales *WordWorld *Sesame Street *Elmo's World *The Muppet Show *It's A Big Big World *The Little Mermaid *Max and Ruby *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! *Sleeping Beauty Audio Used *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964) Chapters *Part 1 - Newspaper Opening/Introduction of Snook *Part 2 - Opening Credits *Part 3 - Introduction of Tutter/Jingle, Jingle, Jingle *Part 4 - Introduction to Christmas Elves/Leo's Misfit Solo *Part 5 - Tutter's Misfit Solo/Mouse Games *Part 6 - We Are Santa's Elves *Part 7 - Flight Practice/There's Always Tomorrow *Part 8 - We're A Couple Of Misfits *Part 9 - Introduction to Ernest Otter/Silver and Gold *Part 10 - Dragon Chase *Part 11 - Cartoon Island/The Most Wonderful Day Of The Year *Part 12 - Tutter Grows Up/Tutter Saves Ojo *Part 13 - Leo and Ernest Otter Save the Day/Return To Planet Earth *Part 14 - Preparing For Christmas/Holly Jolly Christmas *Part 15 - Christmas Eve/Return to Misfit Island *Part 16 - Tutter The Red Nosed Mouse (Song)/End Credits Songs *Jingle, Jingle, Jingle (Sung by Big Bird) *We Are Santa's Elves (Sung by Christmas Elves) *There's Always Tomorrow (Sung by Ojo) *We're A Couple Of Misfits (Sung by Tutter and Leo) *Silver and Gold (Sung by Snook) *The Most Wonderful Day of the Year (Sung by Various Cartoon Characters) *Holly Jolly Christmas (Sung by Snook) *Tutter The Red Nosed Mouse (Song) (Sung by Snook) Gallery Tutter in A Winter's Nap.png|Tutter as Rudolph Ojo singing.jpg|Ojo as Clarice Ernest Otter.png|Ernest Otter as Yukon Cornelius Leo (Little Einsteins).png|Leo as Hermey Bear staring at you.jpg|Bear as Donner Ursa in Bear in the Big Blue House (2).jpg|Ursa as Mrs. Donner Snook t958.jpg|Snook as Sam The Snowman Big Bird.png|Big Bird as Santa Claus Granny Bird.jpg|Granny Bird as Mrs. Claus Mortimer Mouse in House of Mouse.jpg|Mortimer Mouse as Comet Sparky-0.png|Sparky as Fireball Triton.png|King Triton as Clarice's Father Simba.jpg|Simba as King Moonracer Wubbzy-wow-wow-wubbzy-3.3.jpg|Wubbzy as Charlie In The Box Thomas the Tank Engine.png|Thomas as The Choo Choo Train With Square Wheels Ord in Ord Sees the Light.png|Ord as The Cowboy That Rides An Ostrich Kermit the Frog(Muppets).png|Kermit as Scooter Phanpy.png|Phanpy as A Stuffed Elephant Jay Jay the Jet Plane.jpg|Jay Jay as The Airplane Toy Twilight Sparkle Shh.png|Twilight Sparkle as Dolly For Sue Max and Ruby Playdate.jpg|Max as The Gun Pistol That Shoots Jelly Category:Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Movie Spoofs